An Unexpected Love
by blondygirl80
Summary: Kagome is about to take the Japanese throne. With a twist of events she must marry in order to take the crown. What happens when the very person she loathes sweeps her off her feet? Rating for later chapters.
1. First Day

The sun was just rising as the plane landed. As the doors opened several photographers snapped shots of the beauty exiting. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was heading to the Imperial palace to see her grandmother. If everything went according to plan Kagome would take the Japanese throne in a few months. She was 21, back from the U.S. and single but not looking. She had just finished college. Today she was wearing a blue western style suit with some amazing jimmy choo white pumps.

"Kagome over here" the press yelled.

She smiled sweetly and headed for her car. It was odd to her having all these people follow her. She had found out of her royal heritage about 5 years earlier. Kagome finally made it to the car and got in. She headed for the palace.

Once they arrived at the palace she headed for the throne room.

"Her royal highness Princess Kagome!" a man announced to the Empress.

"Welcome my darling" the Empress got up and walked towards her granddaughter. They embraced. "How was your flight?"

"Wonderful. We had some press at the airport but nothing I cant handle" she answered.

"Good. Now let me show you to your room. Tojo please take Kagome's bags to her room."

The man bowed and took the bags. He followed them up a grand staircase. They headed down the hall and arrived in front of a set of double doors. Inside there was a picturesque suite. There was a living room with a couch for lazy afternoon naps, a fireplace, and a big screen TV. The walls were a creamy off-white. Sky high ceilings and beautiful artwork made the room. Then there were another set of doors. Inside them was a bedroom with a bed as giant as the entire palace. Off to the side was a closet. Kagome was in awe. She was used to a one-bedroom apartment. She walked into the closet and looked through all the beautiful clothes, jewels, and shoes. Then the Empress pulled Kagome to the very back of the closet and opened a door to reveal many beautiful kimonos.

"Tonight please wear one of these"

"Why grandma?" Kagome wandered.

"Well I've decided to throw a ball in honor of your arrival. I think it's fitting to wear traditional attire."

"Oh! Alright what time should I be ready?"

"You will make your entrance at 7:00 p.m."

Kagome nodded and her grandmother left. Then just as she settled on the couch she heard footsteps and her door open. She looked up to find 2 women dressed in maid uniforms.

"Sorry to bother you your highness. We're your ladies in waiting. I'm Sango and this is Rin" the girls then bowed.

"Very nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go explore"

The girls once again bowed and Kagome headed for the gardens. She walked along the roses and tulips in full bloom. She saw a fountain and headed towards it. She sat on the grass near it and just enjoyed the beauty of nature. For the rest of the afternoon she wandered around the gardens smelling every flower. Then it was time to get ready for the ball. She headed for her room and found a makeup artist and hair dresser waiting for her. She got her hair done in a high bun and wore a pink kimono with a blue floral design and white shoes. Her makeup was done naturally. Then she headed to the ballroom.

Her grandmother was there waiting. She was also in a kimono. Hers was green with white butterflies. Her hair was in a ponytail and makeup was natural as well.

"Are you ready?" the Empress Naru smiled.

"I think so" Kagome said nervously.

The doors opened and they entered a lavishly decorated ballroom. Hundreds of aristocrats, young and old. were mingling. Then they turned and bowed as the two women entered. Then the Empress signaled for the band to begin and she walked over to the Prime Minister. They began to dance. Kagome waited then one after another men began asking to dance. Some were too old, too young, or just down right goofy. Then a tall, in shape, silver haired man took her hand. She thought he was very handsome. Then the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance Princess" he whispered in her ear then headed for the door.

She became so speechless she couldn't stop him to ask his name. The rest of the night she had thoughts of him. Then the ball ended and she headed back to her suite. She got changed into pajamas then her grandma came in.

"Hello darling. Lovely party wasn't it?" she smiled.

"Oh yes."

"Well you should head to bed as I should. Tomorrow I'm meeting with some men from the government about preparations for your coronation." Naru said very maternally.

"Alright I will in a few minutes. Goodnight" she said as she headed for her balcony.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet Dreams" then she headed out to her room.

Kagome stayed up for about another hour staring at the moon wandering who the man was. Then she headed to bed.


	2. Bad News

Kagome woke up the next morning to Sango and Rin.

"Good Morning your highness" Rin greeted as Sango brought in a tray full of food.

"Good Morning indeed. MmM pancakes… my favorite" Kagome smiled.

"And the finest Japanese maple syrup" Sango added.

Kagome picked up her silverware and cut a small piece of the pancake. Then she brought to her mouth, chewed for a moment, then approved with a smile.

"Chocolate chips. MmM my compliments to the chef" She cheered.

"I'm sure Chef Miroku will appreciate your kind words" Rin smiled.

Then both girls exited after a brief bow. Kagome finished her delicious pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Then she moved the tray to her nightstand and got up. She went over to her couch and turned on the T.V. The news was on. She changed it to morning cartoons. Her door opened a few moments later.

"Ah Kagome still a child on the inside" Naru laughed.

"Oh grandma. Hi!" Kagome said as she turned it suddenly back to the news. "What brings you in here?"

"I have a meeting this morning and I wont be back for a couple hours so I decided to stop in before I go. So what are your plans for today?"

"Well I was thinking about exploring the palace a little more and maybe doing a little reading" Kagome listed.

"Sounds lovely. There is a shopping mall not to far from here. I can get Tojo to take you." the Empress asked.

"Oh yes! That sounds wonderful. May I take my ladies in waiting?"

"Of course. You should never go anywhere without them… except the bathroom" She laughed Kagome laughed as well.

"Ill be ready at 11:00"

"Very well ill tell Tojo. And ill see you at dinner so I may tell you of the meeting" she said then headed out of the room.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was 9:50. She watched cartoons for a couple more minutes. She didn't care if it was childish. It made her feel like she was at home. Then she got up and took a shower. The shampoo smelled of jasmine. As did the body wash. She got out and dried her hair. Her luscious locks straightened out and shone like the morning sun. Then she looked in her closet for an outfit. She found a cute pair of jeans which lifted her butt nicely. They had beaded designs on the back pockets. She then came upon a pink polo that showed off her chest. To top things off she found a pair of pink flats.

Once she was dressed she headed back to the bathroom to put on her makeup. She had to look good all the time because the press was everywhere. Bronze glittery eye-shadow was put on then a peach colored gloss. And finally a light pink blush. After one last check she looked at the clock 10:54.

She rushed downstairs and out the front door. Tojo was waiting by a black limo. Kagome thought he looked like a spy with his glasses and trench coat.

"Good morning princess." Tojo nodded.

"Morning. Thanks for taking me. I really need to see the town." Kagome said.

"Of course." He opened the door and she got in. Already inside was Rin and Sango. Then he got into the front, started the car, and took off towards the palace gates.

As they moved into the city Kagome became enthralled. The buildings became sky high and many people were talking on their phones and walking along. It was just like New York City. There were also many types of shops and arcades.

"Where would you like to go your highness?" Tojo asked.

"How about a department store."

"Alright. The closest one is Juuban Mall."

They drove for another 5 minutes then stopped in front of a huge shopping center. The girls got out then Tojo drove to the parking deck.

"Where to first my lady?" Sango eagerly asked.

"Hmm… Victoria's Secret!" Kagome cheered and they walked quickly into the store.

They looked around for a bit, giggling at the risqué lingerie, and laughing at the granny panties. Kagome found a push up red lacy bra and matching thong. She also bought a silky white robe. Then they headed to the Abercrombie and Fitch. As they walked in they began dancing to the music pumping throughout the store. Kagome tried on a denim mini-skirt and white tank top. As she walked out of the dressing room she spotted the tall handsome man from the ball. He was with a man that looked a little like him, but meaner. She tried to make eye contact but he soon left the store. Then she decided she only liked the skirt and bought it. Kagome looked at her watch. It was 12:45.

"How about some lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Yes ma'am we can go buy you what you want. You can find a seat" Rin offered.

"Oh no. Ill stand in line. You guys get something too. On me." Kagome smiled.

There were no objections. They stood in line for Chick-fil-A. They each ordered some form of chicken and fries with a drink. Then they sat at a table in the center of the food court.

"So tell me about yourselves" Kagome wondered.

"Well I'm Sango. 23 years old. From Kyoto. And single… sadly." Sango frowned.

"Miroku sure is smitten with you though" Rin smiled devilishly.

"Really?! That's so cool. You should go for it" Kagome said feeling like she was in high school again.

"I don't know. He's a brilliant chef but quite lecherous if you ask me. Once he touched my bottom without asking" Sango dished.

"Oh that's rude. What about you Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm 19 years old. From Tokyo. And single as well… but not really looking" she said feeling empowered.

"Good for you!" Kagome high fived her.

They gossiped for the rest of the afternoon. About things such as the staffs secret make out room which is the closet under the staircase. Then Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Tojo. He told her to meet him outside. The girls got up, threw away their trash, and headed for the car.

"Good afternoon princess. How was shopping?" Tojo asked fatherly.

"Wonderful. It was a treat" she smiled.

They drove back to the palace. Kagome thanked Tojo then headed to her room. Rin and Sango followed behind. Once in her room she put away her new purchases and looked for a proper dinner outfit. She finally found a black and white cocktail dress and black heels to match. Her choice for hair was a low ponytail. Then she headed downstairs to the dining room. Her grandmother was already there, but she looked very angry.

"Hello grandmother" Kagome curtsied respectively.

"Hello darling. Please have a seat." She motioned towards the chair next to her.

"Alright. What's the matter?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Well you know I had that meeting about your coronation today?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"Things got very heated. The Duke of Hiroshima claimed his nephew Inuyasha would be a fitting ruler because you are unmarried and those pig-headed men claim a woman cannot rule alone. The debating went on all day until finally we all agreed you may rule, but only if you marry"

"Well that's not so ba…"

"They are only giving you 40 days" Naru said coldly.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry darling. I tried my hardest but that's the best I could do. Also the Duke of Hiroshima and his nephew will be coming to stay with us tomorrow. If there is any nonsense going on I want it to be under my nose. So be courteous."

"Ugh! If I don't kill that Inuyasha first" Kagome slouched.

They ate their dinner in almost silence. Kagome was so angry she couldn't speak. Then she said goodnight to her grandmother and went straight to bed. Tomorrow she would be sure to make this Inuyasha as miserable as possible.


End file.
